Hey Anxiety
by masaki223
Summary: this is about Hey Arnold characters being in high school. This is going to be about love, lust, adventure, and lost. What happens when the kids from Hillwood are high scoolers? Will they be the same as kids or change completely? Arnold has anxiety, Helga isn't angry all the time, and Lila is just boy crazy. All of these personalities are going to collide into one epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Arnold and his friends are now in high school and are attending their junior year. A lot has changed since they were children: the town is rebuilt to make it more modern, thanks to Arnold, he didn't want anything to be destroyed, just re did so the town looks nicer. The school is also rebuilt to make it look nicer, the boarding house had some remodels, and all the students were different as well. Arnold is more anti-social and only really talked to his friend Gerald and sometimes Helga. He rescued his parents from the jungle and now they live with him at the boarding house. A few of the boarding members have moved away sadly. His grandparents are still kicking as well. Gerald was more social than Arnold, but not too far from it. Gerald is also dating Phoebe, one of Helga's best friends. Phoebe is still smart and is getting good grades to attend a good college. Helga isn't so grumpy anymore, unfortunately her dad passed away from a heart attack when she was 14. Olga is now home trying to help her and her mom. Helga has accepted Olga in her life now trying to get by. She gets her anger moments, but she is nice and thoughtful sometimes. She stopped being afraid of her poetic side and expressed it out to the school. Everyone accepted her and she was okay with that. Helga is actually friends with Rhonda now who shaped her attitude problem. Lila just became the school slut. She slept with everyone except Arnold who she is really trying to get with. This story is about lost, love, lust, and adventure.

Arnold walked in the school building around 7:24 am. Perfect for someone who keeps track of the time now. He always has to be 6 minutes earlier for breakfast because it is a thing he started developing. Maybe it was because Helga was always there eating breakfast. Arnold was happy all the time as a kid, trying so much that he just fell under the pressure in 8th grade. When Helga's father passed away, he didn't take it very well. Helga didn't take it well either but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Even if Bob did try to safe himself for a little while, it wasn't enough. Arnold just snapped after that moment and didn't want to be social after that. He was always happy and smiling but developed some anti-social quirks. He always felt bad for Helga but she was strong and understood better than Arnold.

"Hi Helga, just wanted to say hi this morning. Is it getting hot in here?" Arnold was nervous and sweating like he always does when he tries to make a conversation.

"Relax Arnold. It's just me." Helga tried to keep him calm. Oh Helga, she still had her crush on him. Even when he became all nervous and anti-social. Helga thought it was kind of cute. She also thought that he needed some therapy to get over this nervousness.

"I know. Sorry Helga. It's just so hard for me to have small talk." Arnold replied.

"Don't worry Arnold. I understand. So it's the first year of junior year. Can you believe it?" Helga was stating.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Arnold stated.

"So what do you have for classes Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Well for first period I have an art class with Fletcher, Algebra 2 with Hemply is my second period, third period English with Dotty, then lunch, then fourth period is chemistry with Voltaire, fifth period I have Spanish with Julia, and then sixth period I have a foods class. What about you Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Well isn't that funny, I have the same classes as you!" Helga asked the principle to get Arnold's schedule so she can figure out why he is so nervous all the time. This year she decided she is going to help her crush out as much as possible.

-flashback-

"Principle Flemming, I really need to have the same schedule as Arnold. I need to figure out why he is so intense." Helga said.

"Okay Helga, but you are one of my top students. Arnold doesn't have the challenging classes like you usually get." Flemming explained.

"Well I will make it up to you. I'll do an independent study or something after school. I'll still get my credits and make good grades." Helga explained.

"I have a better idea Helga. You and Arnold should join the academic decathlon. This is on Wednesdays and Fridays after school. The topic for this year is about dinosaurs and the era. You will have 10 subjects to learn but it should be fun for you. Arnold can learn some speaking skills." Flemming said.

"Well Phoebe is in it so I guess that works. I will do it, but Arnold is gonna be hard." Helga said.

"I'm sure you can do it Helga."Flemming said.

-End-

"So Arnold, I was wondering if you wanted to join any clubs this year?" Helga asked Arnold.

Clubs for Arnold? He is worried he will fail the team. Arnold thought about it and he just started shaking.

"Arnold, Arnold! Don't worry. I will be there with you." Helga was afraid that Arnold would act like this.

"We can get Gerald to come and I will be there. Phoebe is there and so I was thinking we could join academic decathlon. I know I know Arnold. It will be something different. But it'll be fun. I heard that this year it will be about dinosaurs." Helga tried to calm him as much as possible.

Arnold had to think. If all his friends are there then yeah, he will be able to do it. Helga did say it would be different. Heck, even Arnold noticed his shakiness and anxiety. He observed himself the most. Since of the death of Bob, he has been taking science classes and learning the facts. He decided it was time for a change of pace. He had to get over his problems.

"I, I will do it Helga. I want to change my ways. I know I have anxiety and I need to overcome this. Thank you Helga. I know as kids we didn't really see eye to eye but that doesn't matter." Arnold said.

"Don't worry Arnold. You have awesome friends standing by you to help you out. We can get through this." Helga said.

The bell rang and Helga and Arnold walked together to first class. Surprisingly, Gerald was also in this class.

"Alright class! My name is Mr. Fletcher. We will be doing many art projects to learn the different styles of art. Please get in groups of 3. Why 3 you ask? Because 3 is better than 2. You need 3 different perspectives on art. There are many ways to view art and you all need to see the views. Now class, once you get your groups, I want you to introduce yourselves to the class so we can all know more about who you are and why you are in this class." Fletcher preached to the class.

-earlier-

There is that Arnold. Lila saw Arnold talking to Helga in the morning while eating breakfast. Lila was after Arnold after she decided to have sex for the first time. She had her first kiss in 7th grade. She had sex in 8th grade, then it became her thing. She probably screwed every guy in the grade except Arnold. The funny thing is, no one saw her as a slut. No one saw her as a bad reputation. People thought she was strong, people thought she was making her own statement. She had power, feminism power. She could easily get any guy she wanted without trying. Except one guy, Arnold. He had other plans. Lila suspected he finally came to his senses and started crushing on Helga. That idiot! He is supposed to be in love with Lila. Everyone adored Lila except Arnold.

"Hey Lila, wanna join me after school for party to celebrate that we are juniors!" Rhonda asked.

Rhonda. Rhonda was always throwing parties. Her and Curly actually got together. Curly straightened up after going to a therapist. Lila also had sex with Curly but Rhonda didn't care at the time because they weren't together.

"Sure Rhonda. I would like that ever so much. Could you also invite Arnold and Helga too?" Lila smiled because of her plan she had.

"Yeah but why those two? They aren't really the most popular students in the grade." Rhonda asked.

"Oh just because." Lila had this plan to get Arnold in her hands.

"Sure Lila, but this is just a one- time thing." Rhonda said.

-end-

Gerald, Helga, and Arnold became a trio in art class. Arnold was satisfied with this trio because it was all of his closest friends.

After they all said their introductions, a girl slipped Arnold a note.

"what's this Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Yeah Arnold?" Gerald also asked.

Gerald actually is a lot like Helga. They had a thing before Gerald fell for Phoebe. Helga broke up with Gerald but they are good friends still. Helga couldn't stand the thought about dating someone who was like herself. It was just so bizzare. She tried to get over Arnold but that didn't happen.

"I'm not sure. Let me read it." Arnold said.

"It says that we are all invited to Rhonda's party this weekend. It also says that this is a one- time thing so don't get too comfortable getting invited." Arnold said.

"Well that is stupid. Why the hell would Rhonda invite us?" Helga stated.

"I'm not sure. Did you guys want to go?" Arnold asked.

"Well…" Helga started getting some ideas.

"Yeah Arnold, let's go to this stupid party." Helga smiled.

"I know that look. Count me in Arnold!" Gerald said.

Looks like Arnold is going to his first party. At least he will have Helga and Gerald by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was very slow for Arnold. He went to all of his classes with Helga. The more he was with Helga, the more he felt safe from the wall he created. He felt like clingy on Helga from society would help his anxiety. Since they had the same classes, he was safe. Gerald didn't have many classes with Arnold; only art and Math. Unfortunately, he had a class with Lila in English. Arnold knew about Lila and her obsession with him. Sure, he did have a crush on her a long time ago, but that was the past. Lila grew to have more confidence in herself and thought she could get whatever she wanted. That is not the girl he liked. Helga was more of a person to hang around. Even though Helga was angry back in the day, after puberty, she started evening out, if those are the right words to choose. Arnold didn't understand why Lila wanted him so much to begin with. Soon he will go to Rhonda's party with Helga and maybe Lila will back down.

For Helga, the week was very exciting. Not only did she get to hang out with her crush, but also they will be spending more time together, and she isn't shy at all! She has improved her shyness the day she started working around puberty. She had to get a job with customer service, and she had to talk to people and so on. When Bob was getting sick, Helga and her mom had to look for jobs to support the family. Luckily, Bob started the beepers which eventually turned over to a cellphone company. Helga was in charge of the company, making sure everything was alright; customer service. Bob then passed away and Helga wanted the thing her dad created to live on. Her mom actually stopped lounging around the house and helped Helga. Olga was teaching at the elementary as a 4th grade teacher.

After all these events in Helga's life, she can express herself more and can actually talk to Arnold better. Helga wishes she could say the same for Arnold though.

Helga and Arnold also signed up for academic decathlon, even though it was very hard to get Arnold to sign up.

-Thursday morning-

"Come on Gerald, please sign up for this. It will greatly improve Arnold. He needs this in his life. I'll give you 40 bucks." Helga pleaded Gerald to join.

"Why Helga? Why do you want to join? More importantly, why do you care so much for Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Because he changed. He has anxiety damn it. You know, Phoebe is in Academic Decathlon. You can spend more time with her." Helga smiled.

"What? How come she never told me?" Gerald was surprised.

"Because it is her thing you know. She joined ever since freshmen year! Come on Gerald. Do it for Pheebs. She loves you to death." Helga said.

"Alright Helga." Gerald sighed.

"I guess you win. I'll do it for my boy Arnold and Phoebe." Gerald said.

"Thank you Gerald. I already signed us all up." Helga stated.

"What! Without my permission?" Gerald screamed.

"Well I have your permission now." Helga laughed.

"This is why we could never work. You are always doing these things to me." Gerald said.

"Yeah because they are good for you." Helga said.

-end-

Tomorrow was the big day though. Arnold couldn't believe that this week went by so fast. He didn't have any homework this week. All the teachers he has are pretty nice too. No favorite teacher yet. Helga knew all the teachers already and wondered why she was doing what she was doing. Helga explained herself when all the students left.

"So Arnold, what are you going to wear? You have to look fancy you know." Gerald asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for something after school?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, let's meet up by the park bench and go from there." Gerald said.

It was foods class, Arnold's favorite class to relax. He kind of always wanted to be a baker or a cook. He made this decision when he was 14 years old. He was cooking with his mom one day and loved it. He fell in love with cooking ever since. He took this class to get better at cooking. His dream is to go to college for culinary arts and open up a café with pastries and gourmet coffee. He would also have a good cause to save something along with his café.

Today they were creating pie. This was easy for Arnold because he made tons of pies in the past. Helga was his partner in the class and was amazed how good he was with baking. He liked to follow the recipes but also liked to create his own recipes. This was how he expressed himself. Whenever the food was done, Helga went to heaven after taking one bite of his food.

"Arnold, how did you get so good at baking?" Helga asked.

"Well I cook with my mom all the time and just cooked on my own I guess." Arnold said.

"Well, keep it up Arnold. I think you would be a great baker someday." Helga said.

Arnold respected Helga for telling the truth all the time. Arnold smiled at the compliment Helga gave him because he knew it was true.

"Hey hair boy, come on now, don't give me creepy smiles like that." Helga laughed.

"Sorry Helga." Arnold lost his balance and almost grasped Helga's boob.

Helga didn't have much of a girly figure. He boobs were about C sized and he body was muscular. She worked out a few days a week to keep in shape. Her booty is what brought in Gerald. Overall, she had a good sized body.

Arnold's body wasn't so much. He was terribly skinny and had dark circle under his eyes. He was strong for his body, but most of the other guys were bigger and not skinny. I think that is why most girls tend to lean away from him. His body says that he isn't very confident. People tend to stay away from Helga from her confidence.

Lila's confidence is what brings guys in. Her confidence is different from Helga's. Hers say that she can get whatever she wants. She has bigger boobs than Helga and her body is more of a figure. She has a good sized booty as well. Lila also is strong, but Helga is a lot stronger.

"Arnold!" Helga grabbed Arnold and stood him up straight.

"Thank you Helga. Sorry, I almost grabbed your boob." Arnold blushed a little.

"It's alright Arnold. That's why I stopped you in time. You have to stop being clumsy." Helga laughed.

"I know. I'm trying to though." Arnold said.

The bell rang and it was time to go shopping.

"Arnold, don't forget, next Wednesday is our first meeting for decathlon. Well I will be by you to tell you haha." Helga said.

"Thank you Helga, and sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry all the time Arnold. See you tomorrow!" Helga walked off.

Arnold walked towards the bench and found Gerald.

"Hey Gerald. Let's get going." Arnold said.

"Alright Arnold. So we should find clothes to look cool and stylish. We gotta look good for our women." Gerald said.

"Gerald! I don't have a woman." Arnold blushed.

"Alright, then we gotta make you look good for the women." Gerald said.

Gerald already lost his virginity to Phoebe. This is a secret that Arnold only knows and Gerald thinks if Arnold gets laid, he will get more confidence. Not by Lila though. Gerald despises Lila.

Arnold picked out some clothes, and so did Gerald and did a fitting montage. Finally, they came up with sexy outfits and went home.

Gerald said his goodbyes and went home to call Phoebe to talk about his day.

Arnold went home to his room and listened to some music. He was getting excited for the party tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Helga was getting ready for the party. She decided to look all girly with makeup and doing her hair. She even decided to wear a dress. She usually wore pants and big shirts because they were comfortable, but when she wanted to, she could look sexy. This was her plan all along. She would look better than Rhonda for her competition she usually held. The guests would all vote. If Helga had a chance, Rhonda would get so mad. Even though she wasn't that popular, everyone thought she was nice and pretty as is. The tables turned because they were all shy to talk to her!

Arnold was also getting ready. Him and Gerald were together getting ready. Phoebe was getting ready by herself. They decided to all meet outside of Helga's house. It was the half way mark.

Phoebe walked to Helga's place, followed by Gerald and Arnold.

"Well, we are all here." Arnold said.

Phoebe knocked on the door and Helga's mom opened the door.

"Well hello guys. Come on in. Helga should be down shortly.

"Helga dear! Your friends are here!" Miriam screamed.

"Coming mom! Gosh." Helga walked down the stairs and everyone was shocked by what Helga looked like. Her mom, not so much.

"Wow Helga. You look beautiful." Phoebe said.

"Thank you Phoebe, you look beautiful yourself." Helga said.

Arnold couldn't speak. He never saw Helga like this before.

"I, I, I,…" Arnold couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"Go on?" Helga said.

"I think you are gorgeous!" Arnold said.

"Thanks Arnold. You and Gerald don't look ridiculous so that is good." Helga laughed.

"Come on guys, I'll drive. I won't be having any drinks." Helga announced and they all followed Helga.

"So Pheebs, we are doing operation 2. You have a better chance than me to win." Helga said in the car.

"No, you have a better chance. But thank you." Phoebe said.

"Excuse me, but don't get my girl in trouble." Gerald said.

"Oh hush Gerald. I'm going to enter the contest and try to win. Then maybe something else but that isn't the situation. Rhonda stole my book from me and we need to get it back. We have to enter her room which will be off limits. Phoebe and I are sneaking in." Helga explained.

Helga and Rhonda didn't always agree with each other. Rhonda took a poem book from Helga and never read it. She just stole it for black mail to get Helga to do her bidding. Not anymore though. Helga has the opportunity to get it back.

"Don't worry baby, I plan on spending the first few hours with you." Phoebe said to Gerald.

"Alright babe, but don't get caught." Gerald said.

Arnold was silent just thinking about the plan. He couldn't believe Rhonda would do something this mean. On top of that, he was so nervous.

"We are here." Helga said.

Helga looked at Arnold and saw he was a wreck.

"Arnold, take my hand. You seem so nervous." Helga held out her hand for him to take.

Arnold took it and felt better. A lot better.

Rhonda was at the door greeting people.

"Oh, it looks like you all showed up. Thanks for coming." Rhonda sounded rude.

"Thanks for the greeting." Helga said and walked in with everyone.

The party was getting intense already and it just started. There was a DJ playing some top 40 songs, and almost everyone had a drink in their hand.

"I decided I'm not gonna drink either." Arnold said to Helga.

"It's alright if you do or don't. I don't care. Just be careful." Helga said.

Lila came by as if she was drunk already. She purposely was acting this way to get Arnold. She fell on top of him and rubbed something on his neck. There was a new thing going around where you didn't need to drink to feel drunk. It was a special drug only in a few countries and she has connections. She knew Arnold wouldn't be drinking so this was the next best thing.

"Get off him!" Helga snapped at Lila.

"Whoops, my bad Arnold. Sorry about that. Now if you can excuse me, I'll be over there." Lila stumbled in the other direction.

"How do you feel Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I feel great Helga!" The affects were already happening.

What did Lila do to Arnold? Helga was very cautious now.

Now Lila's plan was in action. Lila knew Rhonda's and Helga's little book black mail argument. Lila was spying on them when it happened to use it for something in the near future. Lila knew that Arnold wouldn't go without Helga though because the way they have been talking to each other. Once Helga left to do the plan, Lila would steal Arnold and take them to the sex room. There, Lila would rape Arnold.

"Helga, you are so pretty." Arnold was getting red in the face and started stumbling a little.

"Arnold, Lila did something to you. Damn it, how am I supposed to keep watch of you?" Helga was getting frustrated.

"Gerald! You need to keep an eye on Arnold. Phoebe and I have to go do our plan." Helga commanded.

"Okay, I'll watch Arnold." Gerald said and was watching Arnold like Helga said.

"Come on Phoebe, and thank you Gerald." Helga grabbed Phoebe and they started heading upstairs.

Phoebe was looking around. The coast was clear and Helga went first. Phoebe was to keep watch. Helga entered Rhonda's room and saw it on the desk. She ran towards it, took the book, and ran out of the room.

"That was great Phoebe! I got it back." Helga opened it and for sure, it was her book.

"That was easy Phoebe." Helga stated.

"Oh no! Helga! Arnold is gone!" Phoebe saw Gerald but no Arnold.

"Damn it Gerald!" Helga was pissed off.

They both walked towards Gerald to see where Arnold went.

"Gerald! What happened?" Helga asked.

"My jam came on and I had to dance. Arnold had to go to the restroom or something." Gerald was drunk.

"Phoebe, watch Gerald, I'm going to find Arnold." Helga stormed off and went to go find Arnold.

Helga was wandering around the house searching for Arnold. Arnold shouldn't have wandered off. Lila is around and could pounce anytime!

Arnold was in some room. He didn't exactly know what was going on. His anxiety has gone down a lot and he was feeling great. He was laying on a bed he thought with no shirt on. He was tied to a bed! He hands weren't free and he couldn't move.

"Oh Arnold, I finally can have my way with you." Lila was talking seductively.

"No, get away from me!" Arnold now was screaming.

"Oh Arnold. I need you to be inside me. I never had sex with such a skinny one like yourself. I need to see what it's like." Lila got on top of Arnold and started kissing him passionately.

"Get off me Lila!" Arnold was trying to escape from Lila.

Lila went down a little farther towards his stomach and started kissing him all over. She took off his pants and boxers to get a quick peek at what was down under. Lila was impressed with what he had. She just needed to wake it up.

Lila started sucking on his penis to make it hard. Arnold was trying to resist but the feeling was marvelous.

"Stop Lila! I don't want this!" Arnold screamed.

"Finally Arnold. My you are a big one Arnold." Lila said and started to take off her underwear.

"Get away! Help! He." Lila covered Arnolds mouth while Lila was getting on top of him to put his penis in her vagina. She was almost there. Perfect. She was on top of him.

"NOOOOO! Get off me!" Arnold was screaming.

All of a sudden Helga entered the room and removed Lila off Arnold. She threw her at the wall making Lila unconscious.

"Sorry Arnold for not coming quicker. It was so hard finding you." Helga whispered and untied him.

-flashback-

Helga was about to give up, then she heard noises from the sex door. It was locked. Good thing she knew how to pick locks. She took out her took and was trying to pick the lock. She heard Arnold screaming and tried to hurry. After about 5 minutes, she got it and ran towards Lila and pulled her off and threw her.

-end-

"It's okay Helga. Just take me home." Arnold said all seriously.

"Okay." Helga put an arm around him and helped him downstairs.

Helga grabbed Phoebe and Gerald to come to the car. They were done with parties for a while.

Helga started driving everyone home. Phoebe was first, then Gerald. They said their goodbyes and walked off.

Arnold was so nervous. He was shaking. The nightmare was replaying in his head. Lila was a monster toward him. He couldn't think straight. He then remembered that there was a lady living with them at the boarding house. He couldn't go back to his house. He couldn't stay at Gerald's. He didn't want to be about girls. They were all going to rape him!

Arnold started screaming in his sleep. He fell asleep in the car ride home. Helga had to carry him to her couch.

Arnold woke up and didn't know where he was. He was so scared. Helga came down and sat next to him.

"Arnold! It's me, Helga. What happened Arnold?" Helga was worried.

"I had a nightmare." That's all he could say.

The rape scene was entering him mind. Lila trying to seduce him, him being tied to the bed, everything.

"I wanted to see what it was like with a skinny boy like yourself." Lila's words couldn't get out of him head, and it only took 4.26 minutes for the rape to happen.

"I'm sorry Lila did this to you Arnold." Helga looked sad, then mad when the thought of Lila doing this to him.

"4.26 minutes Helga. It took her less than 5 minutes to rape me. She raped me! How is that possible Helga? Why me?" Arnold had a dark look on his face.

"It's not fair Helga. First Bob gets taken away, the boarding members move away, then I get raped. It's not fair that you have to go through all of this. It's not fair." Arnold just repeated himself.

"Arnold, you are still on my dad passing? It will happen. I'm not saying I'm glad, I mean I was so depressed for a couple of weeks. But I found help to recover. I grieved and now I accept it. You didn't get over it did you? This is why you are anxious. Now Lila raped you and you are going to be a massive wreck." Helga was concerned for Arnold. If anyone knew best, Helga knew that it's hard for Arnold to forgive and forget. He was strong headed about these things.

"It's not fair Helga." Arnold repeated it one more time.

"Life's not fair Arnold! But you used to know that life was just life. We can get through this Arnold. We can find a support group. Mrs." Helga stopped.

"No, Helga, I can't be around girls. They, they will rape me!" Arnold was so scared.

"Arnold, I am a girl and you are talking to me just fine." Arnold looked at Helga and didn't see the hungry eyes all the other girls have. He knew he was safe with Helga even though she was girl.

"But you don't have those hungry eyes. Those seductive eyes trying to enter me." Arnold was saying.

"Of course not Arnold. I would never Rape you." Helga didn't want to touch Arnold. She knew better.

"Get some sleep Arnold. Tomorrow is Sunday so you can stay over for a while." Helga said goodnight and started walking towards her room. She just didn't know how to fix this mess..


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls at school were ganging up on Arnold. They were laughing at him, taking off his clothes. They were kissing him all over. Trying to rape him.

"No, get away from me!" Arnold was screaming no but they didn't listen.

Lila was in the back just laughing. She was the mastermind. All the girls were puppets and he was stuck. He couldn't move. The girls had those eyes. Those hungry eyes.

Arnold woke up from the nightmare. He was sweating and breathing hard. He was remembering he was on the couch at Helga's place. He took out his phone and saw that it was 8:00 am. Helga was in the kitchen making breakfast. He also checked his messages. Gerald texted him asking him if he was alright. Helga also texted him from last night.

"Where are you?"

"are you okay?"

"I'm coming to get you!"

Helga really tried to save him. The back of his mind was thinking she was just lying but Helga never lies. Arnold was at least safe with her. She wouldn't do anything to him.

"Oh you are up. I made you some breakfast. I know you might have an upset stomach, but you need to eat." Helga gave him a plate with eggs, pancakes, and bacon. It looked so good. Arnold started eating the food Helga made.

"Good. Here. You can watch some TV as well." Helga turned on the TV and it was some movie on.

Arnold was thankful for Helga. It looks like the tables have turned. Arnold needed Helga to help him.

How are things going to be at school? Helga was wondering if Lila will tell anyone about what happened. Lila used to be so kind and generous, but when she started fooling around, that was really what ended up twisted. Lila just started becoming a sex addict.

"Thank you Helga. You are the kindest to me. No one really talks to me at school anymore because I don't let them. But you don't make me nervous like the rest of them. Thank you Helga." Arnold was thankful for her in his life.

"Don't mention it. I know I can be hard sometimes, but I grew out of it." Helga smiled.

-same day-

"Damn that Helga." Lila was pissed off about what happened. She didn't even get to have that much fun. Lila was still at Rhonda's house helping her clean the house. She had to keep herself friends with Rhonda and help her as much as possible.

"AHHHH Damn that bitch!" Rhonda screamed.

"What's wrong Rhonda? Lila was confused.

"Helga snuck in my room and stole her book from me. She wrote me a note saying loser." Rhonda said.

Lila then hatched up an evil plan.

"Yeah and poor Arnold Rhonda." Lila said.

"What do you mean poor Arnold?" Rhonda asked.

"Well last night, I saw Helga take Arnold to the sex room when he was drunk and Helga raped him!" Lila said.

"She did what! Oh that girl." Rhonda was getting mad.

"Yeah, and Arnold was going to have sex with me! He even said so. Then Helga came in and ruined everything. She raped Arnold!" Lila said.

"We need to get back at Helga. Give her a taste of her own medicine." Rhonda and Lila were making a plan.

-next day-

Arnold woke up in his bed the next morning. He had hung out with Helga on Sunday. They goofed off like friends should. Arnold went home afterwards to make sure his parents weren't worried.

Arnold did save them from the jungle. They were trapped at some village. Arnold went on a search and they rescued them. Arnold remembered that Helga and him had a moment, but that was so long ago. Helga then was a little far from Arnold because of all the things that happened to her. Poor Helga.

Arnold got dressed for school and walked to the bus. He saw Gerald and sat next to him.

"What happened man?" Gerald asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Arnold still was getting goosebumps.

"Arnold, darling. I am so sorry about what happened at the party." Rhonda touched Arnold on the shoulder and he jumped.

"How do you know what happened Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Lila told me everything. Helga raped you." Arnold was shocked. Helga wasn't the one who raped him, Lila was lying!

"Lila lied to you! Lila is the one who raped me!" Arnold screamed.

"You must have thought it was Lila." Rhonda was getting nervous.

"No, Lila raped me. She drugged me and raped me. Helga is the one who saved me. I hate Lila. She is an ugly piece of shit who needs to go die in hell." Arnold was getting really upset. He never was this angry unless he was serious. Rhonda understood.

"Lila! She lied to me. Oh no! We have to save Helga!" Rhonda sent one of her boys to go rape her.

"What did you do to Helga!" Arnold was having a panic attack.

The bus stopped and Helga came on all normal.

"Wait, Helga, how are you okay?" Rhonda asked.

"Gee Rhonda, let's see. Some guy stopped by my house this morning. He tried to undress me but I punched him in the face and he was out like a light afterwards. I saw a card in his pocket from you Rhonda. Trying to get me raped? I assume you believed the lie Lila said? Well sorry bucko, but this girl doesn't get raped." Helga was strong. She could beat anyone. She built her body well.

"Well, that's good you are not hurt. But Lila lied to me and she raped Arnold." Arnold was done with the word rape. He hated it. He absolutely hated it.

"Stop saying that word. I am done with that word. I am done." Arnold sat back down and had to breathe.

"Rhonda, I hate you so much. But I hate Lila even more. He made Arnold a wreck. Do not tell anyone at school about what happened you got it." Helga threatened Rhonda.

"I won't. Just don't hurt me." Rhonda went back to her seat.

Helga sat in front of Arnold and turned around.

"I'm sorry Arnold." Helga said.

"I'm just glad you are alright Helga." Arnold said.

The bus stopped and all the students exited the bus and entered the school. They weren't really in any hurry to start the day.

Helga and Arnold just went by like zombies for each class, writing notes, etc. They can't believe that this year is turning out to be crazy. In one week Arnold gets destroyed. Helga wasn't so sure her plan was working. She was trying to help Arnold with his problems but they seem to be getting worse. At least Arnold didn't believe Rhonda.

It was 4th period which meant it was time for lunch. Lila's plan didn't work so much. She only got to feel him for a few seconds before that Helga threw her off. Lila needed to feel his pulse, his slimy penis when it was erected. She needed his young body to get more energy. Lila then felt a strong presence inside her coming out. Her succubus side she never experienced before. Was it even her to begin with? This felt more like someone else forcing her to do things she never thought of doing. Rape was one thing, but all these thoughts about consuming energy from her boy toys was different. She needed to feed and feed fast.

Lila saw Stinky in the corner and stole him away into a closet. Lila started kissing him all over and Stinky was under some type of spell. Lila quickly did her business and wiped Stinky's memory of what just happened.

Lila wasn't Lila any more, she was a succubus demon. The demon is named Yvette and she needed a human host to do her biding. She took over Lila's body because it was the strongest sex drive she ever saw. She needed all the energy to become strong. The only way she could get that energy is through sex. Arnold's aroma was so delicious to Lila that she needed him. Alas, Arnold would never touch Lila or go near her again. Lila was forming another plan to get him alone.

"Oh Arnold, you will be mine." Lila said.


End file.
